


i want you like a seatbelt

by belugas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, As He Well and Truly Deserves, Bodhi Gets Some in the Pilot's Seat, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just want these babes to be happy, this is some Grade-A Organic Free-Range Pure Cotton Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/pseuds/belugas
Summary: “After all, you’re the pilot. You should probably be...” she gestured toward the control panel. “Piloting.”Bodhi groaned, then leaned forward to look her in the eye. “Fuck you, Erso.”Jyn grinned. “Please.”





	

Bodhi bit his lip to hold in a terribly undignified sound, his head tipping back against the seat cushion as Jyn took the head of his cock in her mouth. 

His left hand came up to cradle her head, but his right stayed on the arm of the chair, metal fingertips making indentations in the cracked leather—he was still hesitant with his cybernetic, sometimes, when they were together, not fully ready to trust it with Jyn. His real fingers wrapped themselves in the soft, loose strands of her hair; not pulling, just gently cradling her head as she moved around him, her hand working at what her mouth didn’t reach.

Suddenly, Jyn did something with her tongue that made Bodhi’s hips jerk involuntarily toward her, more embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth.

“Hngggg... _fuck,_ Jyn.” 

She smiled up at him impishly, releasing his cock from her mouth with a soft wet sound. He lifted his hips and she took the opportunity to slide his pants the rest of the way down and off. She tossed them to the side and ran her hands back up to his hips. Her thumbs stroked lightly across his hipbones. 

“Do you want to stop? We could always finish this later.” Jyn’s eyes glinted mischievously, and she pressed a kiss to his lower belly. “After all, you’re the pilot. You should probably be...” she gestured sweepingly toward the control panel. “Piloting.” 

Bodhi groaned, then leaned forward to look her in the eye. “Fuck you, Erso.”

Jyn grinned. “Please.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide his own smile as he reached briefly over her, setting a few final controls. 

“All right, only because it’s on auto, and we’re in hyperspace. but—“

“—but if anything goes wrong or we hit any switches, we’re only seconds away from dying in the cold dark vacuum of space.” Jyn finished, rolling her eyes. “I know.” She came up to sit on his thighs, and her expression softened. “If it makes you nervous, we really _can_ stop.” Her hands were on his waist, now, but she didn’t get any closer as she waited for his answer.

Bodhi smiled, ran his hands up Jyn’s arms to pull her in close. He kissed her, slow and deep, faintly tasting himself on her tongue, feeling the warmth in his lower stomach start to wind through his veins as Jyn licked lazily into his mouth. 

She pulled back after a few moments, still waiting on him to say the words. She could be a little shit, sometimes, but she never asked Bodhi for more than he wanted to give her. She made sure every time, but still his chest ached a little at her waiting on him. He wasn’t quite used to anyone _caring_ that much—and he knew she wasn’t, either. 

He smiled, shook his head. “I don’t wanna stop.”

“Oh force, _good_ ,” Jyn breathed, taking his face in her hands and leaning in to kiss him again as his hands settled on her waist.

She pulled back and slipped off Bodhi’s goggles, undid his hair from the messy bun at the base of his neck. She ran her fingers through it, _pulled_ just enough that he whined into her mouth. 

He ran his hands down her sides, used his right to steady her while his left unclasped her pants and slipped inside. Jyn gasped as he touched her, and Bodhi swore in return when he felt how warm and how wet she was already. 

She lifted herself up on her knees to help him slide her pants down her legs and pulled off her vest. Bodhi let her help him out of his jacket, depositing it in the growing pile of clothing next to the pilot’s seat. It was chilly in the shuttle, and even though they were alone and in hyperspace and the only witnesses were the galaxies streaking past it felt like they should maintain at least some modicum of modesty, so they stripped just to their soft undershirts. Both the shirts technically belonged to Bodhi, but he wasn’t even going to pretend to complain about her clothes-stealing habit when she looked better in them than he did. Jyn unclasped her bra, wiggling her eyebrows at Bodhi as she snaked it out the arm of her shirt and leaning in to kiss him again as he laughed. 

He ran his hands up under her shirt, settling them on her ribs. Jyn ground down against his cock as he stroked his thumbs over her nipples, and he groaned again, keeping his right hand on her ribs to steady her and reaching the other back between her legs. His fingers circled her clit the way he knew she liked and she gasped. She was even slicker than she’d been earlier, which didn’t seem possible to Bodhi—he was having trouble breathing and he wasn’t even _inside_ her yet. 

He moved his fingers lower, pressed one and then another into her. She rode his hand as he loosened her up, taking his cock in her own hand until she lost focus. “Bodhi,” she gasped. “I want you.” 

Bodhi slid his fingers out gently. He moved to wipe them on his shirt but Jyn caught his wrist; she brought his hand to her mouth and sucked the taste of herself off his fingers without breaking eye contact. Bodhi groaned. “Kriff, Jyn.” She hummed around his fingers, let them go and kissed him again, more fiercely this time, and the faint taste of her slick on his tongue was almost too much for him.

Jyn broke their kiss and reached down to guide his cock into her. She bit her lip and sank down onto him slowly.

They both gasped as she settled fully into his lap. Bodhi put his hands around her waist as she started to move, lifting herself and sinking back down, his hips moving up to meet hers as they settled into a rhythm. Jyn was so warm and soft and wet and _good_ ; she took Bodhi’s breath away every single time. This time, especially—sailing through hyperspace, stars melting past behind her as she rode him. 

Bodhi moaned low in his chest as they sped up. He reached down to just above where they were joined to help her along, their rhythm starting to grow uneven. Jyn leaned forward into him, crying out as his fingers circled in time with the movement of his hips. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on come on come _on,_ that’s it.”

Suddenly, Jyn shuddered, every muscle tensing around him as she came, muffling her cry by biting his shoulder. That was all it took, for him—Bodhi’s hips stuttered up into hers one last time and then he was following her over the edge, letting out a broken cry and fisting his good hand in her hair.

They stayed still for a little while after, Jyn leaning forward to lie on his chest, both catching their breath and listening to the whirr of the engine. Bodhi could feel her heartbeat slowing against his skin almost as clearly as he felt his own synchronizing with it. It was good, he thought, to feel her against him, still around him, good to just _be_ with each other in the quiet. No one to run from, nowhere else to be. 

He stroked her hair absently as his breath slowed, while Jyn traced light fingers past the hinge of his jaw to play with the damp baby hairs at the nape of his neck. Her free hand found his, and she laced their fingers together. 

“I love you. You know that, right?”

In that moment, Bodhi’s heart felt so full it could burst. He squeezed her hand, thumb stroking hers. He pressed a kiss to her slightly-sticky temple.

“I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [the song by the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44FSx-JoYHE), which is the sweetest song about wanting to fuck someone i've ever heard.
> 
> many thanks to nichestars for proofreading ♥  
>   
> come yell with me about star wars 24/7 on [tumblr](http://bebeocho.tumblr.com)!


End file.
